ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Steve (Alien)
Steve is an alien from Outer Space based on the epic world of his name! He has no home planet since he is usally moving around. His species is not known either since he looks different to everyone. Appearance Since everyone sees him differently he has no set appearance. Powers His set of powers is different from series to series.People can put down whatever they want, as long as he does not become too overpowered. List his powers below. Evan Billion He makes a quick appearance in The Wonderful World of Utility without saying anything, he has these powers: *Super strength *Can spin around many times *Can change people's emotions and what they feel by focusing his eyes on them Batking *He can grow legs and run *Can not be destroyed *Conducts Electricity *Creates Harmful Bubble full of Poison Omi *He blows bubbles from his pipe *HE HAS AWESOME GLASSES *He he super strength in one arm *He looks into your souls... Ben (BTUD) *Can control plants *Super Agility Ben 10,000 (BTUD) *Can control earth *Can control water *Super Strength Ken (BTUD) *Can control animals *Can shapeshift into different Earth animals Rocketslug *Hitting people with taedenite hand *Hypnotizing people *Throwing his fedora *Super agility Brian *Hitting enemies with his tail *Grow huge *Shooting lasers from his hand *Breathes fart (XD) *Swimming Ancy *Changing into a paper airplane and hitting someone in the eye *Spits cherry flavored gum out of his ears *Spitting wrongly colored rainbows *Stretching his tail *Spin his hair around to fly like a helicopter UEEF09 *Shooting Pepsi and Tacos *Super Strong *Mind Control Powers *Makes Fart Clouds *Can shapeshift into a baseball bat and hit people on the head knocking them out cold *Can shapeshift into a actual bat and scare the living dog doo-doo out of people *Make waves *Super Fast *energy beams and blasts Lath *Sonic Snort *Reading Minds *Shooting Shamrock Shakes from a hole on the top of his head like a shamrock shake fountain (mm, this makes me hungry :P) *Changing swiss cheese into orange and white cheese *Time Travel Weaknesses Same with his powers, whatever people want.Just don't make him too weak either.List the weaknesses below as well. Evan Billion *Sadness *People falling down *Himself falling down Batking *Must be in water 22 hours a day *Needs to drink soap to create bubbles *Has to drink Coke to grow legs Omi *People that say he is ugly. It hurts his feelings. *sniff* *Mispellling *MEAP WANTS HIS HEAD BACK! Ben (BTUD) *Fire *Not very strong Ben 10,000 (BTUD) *Plants *Air *Not very agile Ken (BTUD) *Fire *Water *Magic Rocketslug *Cannot talk unless he has Plati-translator and Universal Mustache *Soap *He can't blink and his eyes are big, so g etting his eyes poked *He can't survive without his fedora *Some people thinks his tail is a waffle and tries to eat it *he is like a machine water will short curcit him Brian *Always distracted by water and spaceships *He is too sensitive *Hyperactive *Everyone think he's a weirdo or a cursed animal, and it hurts his feelings Ancy *He's emo *Baths *Farts *Peanut butter *Peanut butter farts *Peanut butter baths *Bath peanut butter *Fart baths *Bath farts UEEF09 * His tacos can be destroyed and eaten * When in the form of a bat people could get really scared and die hurting him * When in the form of a baseball bat people could use him to play a game of baseball Lath *Straight Jackets *Straight Lines *People staring at him *Himself staring at him (like in a mirror) *If he time travels, he dies. (comes back to life, but with more chains) *His chains get in the way of everything. Appearances *The Wonderful World of Utility *10,000+Ultimatrix=Ben 10,000 *THE RANDOM ALIEN MOVIE *RANDOM ALIEN MOVIE 2: Cheesy's Christmas Chronicles THE RANDOM ALIEN MOVIE Steve is one of the main characters of THE RANDOM ALIEN MOVIE . He appeared out of nowhere when Rnd mentioned that he lost his lucky door knob, and helped the gang find it. He became their friend although he appeared out of nowhere. Every character sees him different. *Rnd: Weird Creature with Meap's head *Cheesy: Giant Chameleon *Pringles: Rubber Ducky *Meaper: Perry with Meap's head Every scene he is seen as a different appearance, too. Gallery UH Steve.png|Steve by UH's eyes Steve (Batking).PNG|He is a rubber ducky by Batking's Eyes SteveEatingAMushroom.png|Steve in Roads' eyes. He's eating a purple Super Mushroom! That explains how he got so big...|link=w:c:phineasandferb:Steve Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeve.png|Omi's STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE 000rocketslugsteve.gif|Rocketslug Steve Brian's_Steve.png|Brian's Steve Ancysteven.PNG|Ancy's Steve Froggifier.jpg|steve in shams eyes steve my steve.png|Lath's Steve Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Batking30 Category:Well Known Aliens